


License Agreement

by MarcusRowland



Category: Warehouse 13, Young Wizards - Diane Duane
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-24 20:30:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/267581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcusRowland/pseuds/MarcusRowland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Claudia finds a new aritifact she has a choice to make. Warehouse 13 / Young Wizards crossover drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	License Agreement

**Author's Note:**

> All characters etc. belong to their respective creators, media corporations, etc. and no copyright infringement is intended; this story may not be distributed on a profit-making basis. Everything you need to know (if you don't know the fandoms) is in the end notes.

Claudia was never a fan of taking inventory, especially when it came to dangerous artifacts, but knew that it had to be done.

Sometimes items vanished. Sometimes, as now, they appeared. A state of the art MacBook Air, with nothing to indicate how it got there. And, weirdly, the Apple logo missing its trademark bite.

The opening screen showed a block of text; at first it was gibberish, then suddenly she could read it.

> "In Life's name and for Life's sake..."

"That's a weird license," she thought, scrolling down to the usual prompts, [Cancel] [Agree], hesitated, then clicked an icon.

 **end**

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for the perplexed: [Claudia Donovan](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Claudia_Donovan) is the youngest employee of Warehouse 13, a repository for artifacts that have to be removed from circulation to protect the world. They probably have the Ark of the Covenant in there somewhere... She's a computer genius in her early twenties, with a habit of getting into trouble with the artifacts. In the Young Wizards universe anyone who potentially has the ability to use magic will sooner or later receive a copy of the Wizard's manuai - originally it was disguised as a book called "So You Want To Be A Wizard," but more recently computer versions have become available. If you read and agree to the wizard's oath (the full text is [here](http://www.youngwizards.com/The-Wizards-Oath)) you can carry on reading and start to learn magic, with a strong possibility that you will soon be in great danger; if you don't, you soon forget that you ever saw it. Claudia is unusually old to become a wizard, but it isn't unprecedented.


End file.
